Sensual Torture
by KompassionAngel
Summary: 16 year old Sam and 20 year old Dean are on a hunt for a demon when suddenly another creature attacks and captures them. When they awaken, the expect to get painfully tortured by the creature however, what happens when she has other torture methods in mind. Rated M for Smut! (Reader/Sam) (Reader/Dean) (Warnings: Underage!Sam)


**Abbreviations;**

Y/H/C = Your Hair Colour

Y/E/C = Your Eye Colour

* * *

Sam held the flashlight tightly in his left hand and his gun loaded in sulphur in the other as he searched the dark house. He shined the light behind him every step to ensure the demon was not behind him. It was only the second time John let him go on a hunt with Dean and he was not going to make this be the last.

Suddenly, a pair of shining golden cups that stood tall above a counter caught his eye. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, walking closer to the two identical pieces of dishes. He knew halting his persistent action might cause a problem, any moment the demon could easily pounce on him from behind, but there was something tugging him towards the cups, forcing him to inspect them. He kept the light on the pair of cups, noticing a familiar engraved pattern on the outside when he went closer. He was tempted to pick one up, but remembered an important lesson from John which was to never touch anything on a hunt without examining around it first. He instead shined the light inside the cups and his eyes widened. They were both filled to the rims with fresh blood. No, that could not mean it was a–

"Sam! Where are ya?!"

Sam jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Dean's voice.

"I'm over here!" He shouted back.

Sam watched as Dean emerged from the darkness with his bright flashlight."We have to get outta here, it's not a demon, it's a witch!"

"What?" Sam asked."That's impossible, witches don't have fully black eyes."

Even with the evident clues, Sam refused to believe the demon was actually a witch. It all just did not add up.

"There's no time for explaining, we've got to go!"

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist, running to the door. Sam followed, looking behind them as Dean tried to unlock the door.

Abruptly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the abandoned house. A glowing woman figure with long black hair and a long white dress appeared and began to slowly walk towards them.

"Dean!" Sam shouted."Hurry up, she's here!"

"I'm trying to!" Dean exclaimed loudly, fidgeting and yanking the many locks on the door that refused to open.

"You aren't going anywhere!" The figure said deeply. She began to laugh aloud as she creeped closer to the hunters.

Dean let go of the locks and began to kick the door repeatedly. Sam reached for his gun in his jacket, patting down his entire body for the weapon.

"Oh, are you looking for this?"

The figure twirled her finger around the trigger of Sam's gun before throwing it far behind her. She took a step back, stretching one hand in front of her and swinging the other above her head in a c-shape manner. A blue light appeared in the palm of her hands, and she blasted the beams at Sam.

Dean jumped in front of Sam, the beams of light roughly hitting him instead and he fell lifelessly to the ground, unconscious. Before Sam could react, a heavy fog appeared, forcing his eyes and mouth shut, his body gradually falling to the hard floor.

* * *

Sam slowly raised his lolling head, opening his heavy eyes. His vision was blurry, forcing him to blink a few times to retrieve his regular eyesight. He groaned in agony, he was groggy and his memory was still a fog.

"Ugh! Finally, I was waiting for one of you to wake up!"

Sam glanced up, mysteriously looking at the unfamiliar woman walking towards him. She was gorgeous, her (Y/H/C) hair flowing behind her, and her stunning (Y/E/C) eyes perfectly coordinating with her blue jeans and low strapless shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. If Sam didn't know better, he'd easily believe a goddess was standing before him.

He continued to stare at her, peering at her flawless face.

"What?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face.

She got closer to Sam, crouching down to his face level, looking him directly in his piercing green eyes."Have you never seen me before? Or should I refresh your memory?"

Her face transformed into the frightening woman figure from earlier, roaring in his face and clawing her hands. Sam's heart skipped a beat, the sudden action fully awakening him from his heavy daze. She turned back to her "normal presence" and flashed Sam a wicked smile before standing upright.

"Don't worry about that ruining your fantasies, this is how I really look all the time." She said with a wink.

"Where's my brother!" Sam shouted. His eyes were full of rage, and his jaw was clenched.

"Oh!" Her jaw dropped in exaggerated shock."I almost forgot about him!"

She walked over to the other side of the room and Dean was slouched forward, his head hanging low, the same position Sam was in a few minutes before. He watched as she cupped Dean's chin with the palm of her hand and softly hauled his senseless head towards her.

"Let's wake up him now, shall we?" She grinned. She roughly swung her foot and kicked him in the chest with the tip of her high boots.

"What the hell!" Sam hollered. He jerked his body forward to attack her, the rope he didn't realize around his wrist restraining him from doing so and he slammed onto the floor, the middle of his his back roughly hitting the metal pole the rope was tightly wrapped around. He looked at the tight rope on both sides of his wrists and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes.

"What did we get ourselves into?" He couldn't help but think."Dad's gonna kill us even if we make it out alive."

Dean grunted and coughed, awakening from the sudden pain. He attempted to move his hands onto his chest only to have them yanked down by a similar piece of rope Sam was secured in.

"Well now since both of you are awake, the torture can begin!" She laughed.

Dean looked directly at Sam, confused. He seemed dumbfounded by his surroundings until something suddenly clicked for him and he glared at the creature.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him!" Dean growled."Or else, you have no damn idea what's coming your way." His glare was still predominant, not fading away.

"Hmm, is that so?" She asked, biting her lip.

She turned around and looked at Sam."Well I guess I might just have to test my limits then, huh?"

Sam's heart quickened at her words. He had no idea of her abilities, let alone what type of creature she was and the thought of the heartless pain she was capable of made him scared to the bone. Dean noticed the frightened look on his little brother's face and he couldn't help but feel angry and un responsible for getting them both into this mess.

"Listen, _bitch_ , do what you want to me but please...please leave him alone." Dean pleaded.

"Oh hunny, wasn't the kick in your chest enough?" She asked, batting her eyelashes."Anyways, I was not planning on physically hurting him– only if he wants me to." She winked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, oblivious to what she meant. She walked towards him and crouched down again."I was planning on doing some other things." She said quietly.

She swirled a lock of Sam's hair on her finger before she pushed it behind his ear. He softly gulped, as she was uncomfortably close. What did she mean by other things? What other things would a supernatural creature want to do to a hunter than to torture them? To make matters worse, she sat directly on his lap and placed her knees on both sides of his body, straddling him.

"Get off me you whore." Sam snapped.

It didn't matter how pretty she was, no one was going to getaway with hurting his brother without getting insulted.

Dean laughed aloud at Sam's choice of words and he could not help but smirk, proudly.

"Oh poor baby..." She said with a faux frown."...You and your brother think calling me names hurt my non-existent feelings but, all it's doing is making me even more _wet_." She whispered the last word in his ear, her warm breath hitting his skin. Suddenly, Sam's smirk fell to a straight face. Now he had a clear idea of the creature's intentions. Sex. She was going to try to torture him with un-wanted sex.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and began to grind back and forth on Sam's lap. He sighed as he felt his dick quickly harden.

"W-What...What are you doing?" Sam asked. His breathing hitched as she fastened her rhythm of slick thrusts, the friction being formed on his covered crotch becoming more and more pleasurable. She ignored his question and discreetly slipped her hand between their bodies, placing her fingers directly on his erection. Sam gasped, the unexpected touch sending a shiver down his spine and he unconsiously thrusted upwards against her core. She moaned and fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans.

"D-Don't..." Sam whimpered. How could he ever live with loosing his virginity to an evil creature?

"What's the matter? You don't wanna loose your v-card to a hot _witch_?" She asked. It was almost as if she had read his mind."Well today's your lucky day pretty boy, I don't like fucking virgins..."

The button on Sam's jeans finally popped open and he hissed as she pulled down his zipper, easing the discomfort of his erection. Her eyes widened at the sight of his hardened dick, outlined against the thin fabric of his boxers. She didn't expect a boy with a handsome face to be packing a seven inch dick and still be a virgin.

"...But since I'm such a kind descendant of hell, I'm gonna help you get rid of this..." She trailed a finger across his entire length straining against his boxers. Sam groaned and shut his eyes, biting his lower lip."...right after you and your brother watch me."

Oh god–Dean! Sam's eyes fluttered open and he looked behind her shoulder. Dean gazed back at him, a piece of fabric tied tightly around his mouth. Suddenly Sam felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, his flushed cheeks turned a deep red. He allowed himself to be so vulnerable to the witch's touch and his brother had no choice but to listen to his gratifying noises from the other side of the room. At least now they both knew for sure what kind of creature she was, she was indeed a witch, and hopefully Dean was trying to think of a way or even a spell to get them out of there.

 **A/N: Happy New Year! It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic so I apologize for any lousy writing ahah. This story has been nagging me forever and even though I had stopped writing for awhile, I just had to get this one typed up. I am just soo in love with the concept of young Sammy getting his first sexual experiences with Dean right there ;) If you enjoyed this fic please review and let me know what your thoughts are! I promise there will be more steamy moments in the next chapter :P**

 **P**. **S. This fanfic is also available on my wattpad account (cherryackles)**


End file.
